


December 22: Skating Symmetry

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Ice Skating, M/M, Profilers For Christmas, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Aaron and Spencer have a date to go skating or Spencer asks Aaron to teach him to ice skate.  Well they each had a note that said something like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



It had been obvious to Rossi since he rejoined the team that Hotch and Reid had been skating around each other and their feelings for a long time. If you had to define it, it was almost like they were made up of exactly similar parts facing each other, symmetry. Dave snickered to himself. He could hear that definition in Dr. Reid’s voice as he thought it. These two men were perfect for each other, not only did they both have feelings for each other that neither one would speak up about, but also the consistency with which they skated around each other and the subject was beautiful.

Either man could be caught staring. Enamored with the work of the other. As Spencer worked at the whiteboard, making connections that others didn’t see. Like a figure skater gliding on the ice, building up speed to a jump, accelerating, propelling, leaping a triple axel, landing on one edge of the skate beautifully and wafting off to the next connection until the profile is built and the unsub identified. Then Aaron would race across, like a speed skater, to the SUV, vest on, ready to apprehend the unsub, gun drawn, stoic gaze fixed, eye on the prize, head up, ready, moving quickly. The two similar parts working together fluidly to bring the unsub to justice, protecting those in need. Flowing, drifting, gracefully, fluidly, artfully, and symmetrically skating around the axis of fondness that they feel for each other.

When one begins to learn to skate, after dressing comfortably and warmly, they put on their skates. Skates that will always feel tight. Then you walk around in your skates, awkward, trying to get comfortable, helping yourself adjust to balancing on a blade and maintain your center of gravity, sounds like navigating a new relationship. Trying to learn a new person, express your feelings, get comfortable around the other person, knowing when to say something and when not to, not losing yourself in the process. They tell you, that balancing on skates is about keeping your eyes fixed on a point and keeping your head steady. “Front sight,trigger press follow through. You do those 3 things,you'll hit your target every time,” were the words that stuck in his mind as Reid read about how to ice skate. He had received an invite to go skating with Hotch tonight at 7pm, and having never skated before, reading up on it seemed wise. Tension, nerves, was this really happening? Why skating? The same thought as the day he failed his qualifications, this was going to be him at his worst. However, wasn’t that when Aaron brought out his best? Breathe, skim, coast, then soar.

Aaron read the note on his desk, feeling like he had just been shoved on the ice for the first time. He felt himself speeding towards the finish line at breakneck speed. “7pm tonight DC skating rink, meet me, I heard you were the best skating teacher, Spencer.” His heart racing as though it were short track gold medal finals at the olympics. He closed his eyes thinking about his feelings for a tall, thin, handsome, hazel eyed, long legged, genius from Las Vegas who probably would be tense on the ice and more worried about Aaron then paying attention to his skating. Aaron snickered at the thought of the two of them falling on the ice. “Falling is part of the sport so it's natural that this will happen,” he remembered from when he learned to skate as a boy. He thought to himself, Spencer could use this lesson for the field also. Aaron smiled as he thought of Spencer and him skating together holding hands around the rink. Just then Dave came in his office to say good night. “What has you smiling ear to ear? You look like you could actually be happy.” 

“I am going skating tonight. Should be fun.” Aaron answered trying to look innocent.

“What woman has you all excited to spend an evening freezing your rear off?” Dave inquired?

Aaron just smiled, “Goodnight, Dave. See you tomorrow.”

Shaking his head and snickering, “ok, Mr. Secretive. See you.”

Dave thought happily to himself as he walked to the elevator. Just a matter of pushing those two out on the ice. Just like learning to skate, get on the ice. Relax, keep your legs steady, once you get use to the friction of the ice by walking around rink holding on to the wall or rail, you can let go and pretend to be a bird flying or a graceful animal. This will help you avoid jerky motions. Dave snickered, thinking of all the start and stop conversations that Hotch and Reid had over the years. “I-I was wondering if you were coming out with us tonight Hotch.” Reid asked. “Do you need a ride home Reid?” Hotch asked. Each of these conversations never went further than that, they should have flowed into discussions of feelings or dates, but no, both men skipped around their feelings. Even though, while learning to skate, you are to move slowly, Dave shook his head, this was worse than watching toddlers on ice. It was time to just get the two of them together,then they would be able to flit on from there. Just like when faced with Dowd, Reid figured out when Hotch asked “to kick the snot out of him,” that he wanted him to take his gun from his ankle holster and shoot, Dowd. speeding to a conclusion, saving the hostages, and themselves. Or the time that Reid talked Hardwick down, Hardwick intent on killing both of them. Hotch athletically leaping, defending, up into a lutz to save them. Reid smoothly took off on a dissertation on why Hardwick was a serial killer, sailing, turning, spinning,faster, faster, before even Hardwick realized it the guards were there to return him to his cell.

Aaron arrived at the DC rink at 6:45, after parking and carrying his skates. He found Spencer sitting at a table near the snack and skate rental stand. “Hey, Spencer. Glad to see you. This should be fun. Would you like a hot chocolate while we discuss the basics before getting on the ice?” 

Spencer looked a bit puzzled, but warmth would be greatly appreciated. “Sure.”

Aaron went and bought them some hot chocolate and returned. He sat across from Spencer. Smiling and warming his hand on the cup, he asked, “so why did you decide to learn to skate now. Spencer?”  
Spencer looked at Aaron with a very confused and perplexed look. “Um-mm-mm, I didn’t you invited me out to go skating tonight, or so my note said.” Spencer answered very unsure of himself as he took a sip of his drink and curled in on himself. He knew he read it right. He knew his mind remembered everything he read, heard. Just like he had read about skating, Move forward. Lean on your weak foot with your strong foot, pushing outward in a diagonal direction. This will propel you forward. Then bring the right foot back in next to the left. “I think someone else may have sent me the note in your name.”

Placing his hand on his forehead, shaking his head, and chuckling, “Rossi! My note said you wanted to learn to skate, would I teach you. Please meet you here.” Letting out a sigh, he continued, “then Dave made sure to stop by my office to see what I was doing tonight.” Drinking their hot cocoa, they both laughed at the situation. They talked about it taking Dave to notice, to push them. They talked about their feelings, how long each of them had been wanting to say something. Time floated by, the cocoa spilled away, the temperature descended, as the conversation slowly slid to a close. “Let me give you a ride home, and we can discuss going out another time.” Aaron offered, picking up his skates.

Aaron walked Spencer up to his place, wishing to continue with the evening's performance. Two skaters moving closer in harmony towards the same goal. Spinning Spencer inside Aaron closes the door, "sorry to have been so long in saying that I care for you, Spencer". Reaching to brush his hand against Spencer's cheek, locking eyes, focusing to steady himself, Aaron leans forward to kiss his lips. The same as skaters’ spins are increasing in speed, Spencer's pulse quickens, his mind races, his breath catches as the audience waits to see if the jump is landed with fluidity. Spencer pulls Aaron to him, returning the kiss with passion, feeling, his whole body behind it. Similar to pairs figure skating, when the pair does a sitting spin, they come from opposite directions, lower themselves together, embrace, take each other's momentum and change it into a beautiful spin together. Turning,dancing, moving, art. Spencer turns Aaron, unbuttons his shirt, runs his hands up his chest, over his shoulders, down his biceps to push the shirt off. Lifting his sweater off, walking him towards the couch, pulling his shirt with it, Aaron recaptures Spencer's lips licking at them for entrance. Fingers entangling in hair, tongues battling for control, bodies pressed against each other grasping for more friction on the surface, two people trying to express years worth of unspoken, indescribable, want. Toeing off his shoes, skimming on mismatched socks, Spencer steers them away from the living room, down the hallway, veering to the bedroom. Slipping out of his shoes Aaron stops them at the foot of the bed, breaking to catch their breaths. Slowing the tempo, easing the movements, slithering his hands to Spencer’s hips, Aaron locks eyes with his partner, checking that they are synchronised in their choreography. Returning his gaze, smiling, nodding, lust blown hazel eyes drop down to glance over the lovely man in front of him. 

Scooching him over to the edge of the bed, Spencer guides Aaron against it. Rolling his hands over Aaron’s belly and dipping to his belt, it is moved away. Aaron’s hands slip forward and divest Spencer of his also, returning to undo his button and zipper. Surprised to find the speed in which his partner has already accomplished the same goal. As they stepped out of their pants and boxers, Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer. Spencer closed his eyes, spun himself that his rear was facing Aaron. Reaching Aaron’s hands, he crossed them. Effortlessly understanding Aaron pulled them criss-cross Spencer’s body, leaning him into Aaron’s left shoulder, balancing his weight on his chest, left hip, and leg. Squeezing firmly, letting Spencer know he was safe, protected, loved, cherished, kissing his neck, holding his wrists, listening and feeling Spencer relax into him, Aaron whispered, “I’ve got you. Just let it flow, let go of the edges, don’t worry about the steps, the technique, just glide and slide.”

Turning, laying on the bed, Spencer allowed the rhythm, the precision, the power, the energy, the speed, the forward, the backward, acceleration, control, partners in unison, to bring each other to completion at the same time. As they grasped, gasped, kissed, touched, hands running over each other, over erections, lips crashing together, groins seeking friction against one another. Sliding, gliding, floating, nipping, moaning, “yes Aaron, yes.”

“Spencer, Spencer, oh oh oh!!” Licking, sucking, biting, tongues slithering in and out of mouths, breath erratic, as both spill their seed, smiling, floating, hugging, cuddling, kissing, embracing, slowing, holding, breathing deeply. Knowing that with practice the routine will be anything but and the balance and symmetry will reflect and rotate on the axis of their love.


End file.
